<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream a Little Dream of Us by Rachello344</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224734">Dream a Little Dream of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344'>Rachello344</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Although he's a child not a baby, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus and Hypnos are destined to be together for a number of reasons.  Hypnos just can't bring himself to believe the prince could ever want him like that.  And what if their friendship is ruined? </p><p>The Fates take it upon themselves to meddle.  It's for their brother's own good, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream a Little Dream of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might get a continuation, but I'm not sure how far to take the narrative.  I hope you guys enjoy!  I've been sitting on this for a month, and I haven't found anything else to move around.  (although if you find a typo, please let me know)</p><p>And do let me know if you guys have any particular thoughts on what you'd want to see from a second chapter!  It'll help me plan it out with a bit more focus!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hypnos forced his eyes open against the insistent pull of the land of dreams.  There was so much work yet to be done, and time moved so strangely between <em>here</em> and <em>there</em> (though he could never quite get a handle on which was which) that it was hard to know how much of his precious time he was wasting as a greeter. </p><p>Zagreus was approaching, though, and at least conversations with him were mostly pleasant.  He checked his scroll, eyebrows shooting up.  “Redacted get you again?  It’s been a while since it was anything but ‘natural causes.’  Did you forget something?” </p><p>Zagreus grinned, red eye flashing with danger, enough to send a thrill through Hypnos, waking him further, pulling him into the <em>awake</em>, where he didn’t quite belong.  “Do you know, I did?  Meant to give you this before I left,” he said with a wink, passing Hypnos a bottle of Nectar. </p><p>Hypnos flushed with surprised delight.  “Prince Zagreus!  You died violently and painfully just to give me this?  That’s almost sweet of you.” </p><p>“Only almost?”  Zagreus was still smiling, blinding in its intensity.  Hypnos couldn’t look away.  “Guess I’ll have to try harder next time, eh?” </p><p>“You certainly will!”  Hypnos let his smile turn mischievous.  “You know, I’ve never seen you die by the Phlegethon River before.” </p><p>He didn’t entirely know what he was doing, what game he might be playing, he only knew that Zagreus’s jaw set in that way it did when he was accepting a challenge.  He only knew that he wanted to know if Zagreus would do something for him, simply because he’d asked. </p><p>“The Phlegethon…  No, I suppose I tend not to stand directly in the boiling magma.”  His considering expression gave Hypnos an illicit thrill.  He waved brightly as Zagreus wandered off, flames burning the floor with every step. </p><p>Hypnos kept his eyes open, watching Zagreus go, until he rounded the corner and fell back into blissful, busy sleep. </p><p>The dreamworld was beautiful chaos.  Senseless and absurd and delightful.  Three messages from his sisters were due to be delivered to the right dreams, and at least six people seemed to be having nightmares that were entirely undeserved.  Hypnos hurried to work, unsure when he’d be called away again. </p><p>He flitted among the dreams, delivering the messages first: a prophecy, an idea for a wonderful new invention that would revolutionize sailing, and the urge to finally propose marriage and thus start an important new family line.  Hypnos was hardly done correcting the undeserved bad dreams when he was being forcibly removed to the waking world once more. </p><p>Dusa was floating warily in front of him, her smile forced.  Hypnos matched it with much the same feeling.  “Dusa, hello!” </p><p>“Um, hello, Hypnos, sir.”  She looked away, sighing.  “The line certainly is getting rather long, isn’t it?” </p><p>Hypnos continued to smile.  “Is it?  I hadn’t noticed.” </p><p>Dusa’s expression took on a note of disbelief.  Her smile faltered.  “Maybe you could…  I don’t know, help move it along?  Maybe?” </p><p>“Maybe!” he agreed brightly just to watch her disbelief fade into something closer to resignation. </p><p>Why was it that no one seemed to understand how busy he was? </p><p>Giving up, Dusa floated off somewhere.  Before Hypnos could drift off, though, he sensed Zagreus surfacing.  <em>So soon?</em> </p><p>Hypnos checked his scroll and couldn’t quite believe it.  The cause of death was really…  He’d really…  What exactly was Hypnos supposed to do with this information? </p><p>“Wow, Zagreus, I can’t believe you actually stood in the Phlegethon!”  Hypnos laughed, hoping Zagreus didn’t notice the edge of desperation. </p><p>Zagreus shrugged.  “I came here to report:  It is very hot, and it hurts quite a bit.  Much hotter than my feet burn, that river.”  He was smiling.  Why was he smiling?  “Plus, I brought you this.” </p><p>Another nectar, given before Hypnos could even find time to drink any of the others he’d been so generously given.  “I’m afraid you’re much too fast for me.  I haven’t even touched the last one you gave me!” </p><p>Zagreus hummed.  “Would you maybe like to drink them together?  Say, in the lounge?” </p><p>Hypnos blinked.  “I don’t know if I’m allowed,” he realized.  “I…  When was it I last left the hall?” </p><p>Zagreus looked suddenly sad.  “That settles it.  As the prince, I insist.  And if anyone asks, you tell them exactly how unreasonable I was, all right?” </p><p>Hypnos could imagine exactly what that would look like, the absolute disbelief that Hypnos might be telling the truth about such a thing.  That maybe he wasn’t the one ‘slacking’ for a change.  Still, he smiled.  “Well, all right.  But I’m going to tell them exactly how cruel and inventive your threats were.” </p><p>Zagreus offered his arm, and bewildered, Hypnos accepted it, floating along beside the prince so their shoulders were level. </p><p>Nectar tasted like <em>joy</em> sparking bright on his tongue, like warmth and contentment, like waking up from a long, indulgent sleep.  It was wonderful. </p><p>“I heard something interesting from Hermes the other day or night,” Zagreus said, too casual. </p><p>Hypnos, obliging, gave him a curious look.  “Oh?  What sort of thing?”  He’d never actually met the messenger god, but he’d seen a few of his dreams.  They were rare, now, practically nonexistent.  Hypnos wondered if he was too busy for sleep.  Perhaps due to whatever was causing so many nightmares on the surface, nightmares of cold and hunger and violence and fear in people who had no business having such cruel dreams. </p><p>“You’re the god of sleep, yes?”  Zagreus didn’t wait for an answer, pressing on.  “Are you also the god of dreams?” </p><p>Hypnos startled.  Was he?  “I’m not sure.  I certainly watch over the dreams when I can.  And sometimes my sisters have me pass along subconscious thoughts to important mortals on the surface.”  He leaned on his hand.  Was he the god of dreams? </p><p>“Is that what you do when you’re asleep?” </p><p>Hypnos nodded.  “Of course.  What else would I be doing?” </p><p>Zagreus puzzled over the question.  “I don’t know, actually.  I’ve never slept myself, so I don’t entirely understand how it works.  But I’ve heard from some of the gods on Olympus that they sleep because they enjoy it.” </p><p>Hypnos preened.  So he <em>was</em> doing a good job.  It could be hard to tell with no access to the surface. </p><p>“They gave the impression of it being… almost an indulgence?  They don’t need to sleep, but they sleep to pass the time pleasantly, or something.”  Zagreus laughed.  “Hard to imagine down here, isn’t it?  Having the time to rest for the pleasure of it?” </p><p>“Super hard,” Hypnos agreed lightly.  “No one here has any time for that sort of thing.” </p><p>Zagreus’s green eye looked shrewd.  “Certainly not you.  Juggling two jobs must be terrible.” </p><p>Hypnos forced the smile to stay on his face.  He had to keep smiling.  “No more terrible than endless and entirely fruitless escape attempts!” </p><p>Zagreus didn’t seem convinced by his deflection.  When had he gotten in so close?  When had Zagreus started to <em>see</em> him?  “I wonder about that.  Well, I shouldn’t keep you.  You have dreams to watch over, don’t you?” </p><p>Hypnos felt a little zing of delight at the acknowledgement.  “And the entrance, of course,” he deflected again.  “But thanks for the drink, Prince Zagreus.  This was fun!” </p><p>Hypnos fled back to the hall before Zagreus could look at him anymore.  He was really too perceptive for his own good.  It was <em>terrifying</em>.  But still, it had been a long time since someone sat with him and talked just because they enjoyed his company. </p><p>Back at his station, Hypnos’s eyes drooped.  He wished it could have gone on longer. </p>
<hr/><p>“Hypnos!” </p><p>Hypnos jolted upright, startled awake by the king’s command.  “Yes, sir?”  He hurried to the king’s desk, but faltered on the other side.  Was he supposed to be speaking to the king?  He was fairly sure the king had once told him to never speak to him again. </p><p>“Is it true that you command dominion over another land?” </p><p>Hypnos blinked.  “Well, I suppose so, sir.  Only it’s not really another <em>land</em> exactly.  It certainly doesn’t exist here in the material plane or anything.” </p><p>“Your sleep allows you to manage your duties there?” the king asked, heedless. </p><p>“Yessir.” </p><p>The king nodded, decisive.  “I will be reassigning you.  Continue with your current duties to the best of your abilities until I find a suitable replacement.”  He heaved a sigh.  “Provided that meddling boy doesn’t already have some ridiculous scheme in mind.” </p><p>Hypnos hesitated.  “Sir?  Sorry, are you firing me?  I’ve been working really hard, you know?” </p><p>Hades seemed surprised underneath his usual heavy countenance.  “Of course not.  I am <em>reassigning</em> you,” he corrected.  “You will be managing the realm of dreams.  I will not have you slacking on your assigned duties for something that can just as easily be take care of by a trusted shade.” </p><p>Hypnos opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what to say.  “Thank you, sir,” he decided on.  “I’ll continue working very hard.” </p><p>It was hard to tell, but for a moment, Hypnos was sure he saw a flash of humor steal over the king’s face.  Something in the eyes and the quirk of his mouth, there and gone fast enough that Hypnos was half convinced he’d only imagined it.  “See that you do.  You’re dismissed.” </p><p>Hypnos returned to his station, endlessly confused by the conversation.  Could it be, the king didn’t realize that he was working while he was asleep?  Had Zagreus said something to him?  He frowned, marking off names on his scroll absently. </p><p>Zagreus’s name appeared at the top, glowing faintly. </p><p>“Demagorgon got you again, huh?  Have you tried dodging those petrification spells it tosses out?” he asked Zagreus with a wide grin.  As soon as a replacement was found, he was going to be allowed to <em>sleep</em>. </p><p>“I’ll try that next time,” Zagreus agreed with a wry smile.  “You seem to be in a good mood.  Did something happen?” </p><p>Hypnos touched his face.  Did he look different?  “Is it that obvious?” </p><p>Zagreus chuckled.  “Not obvious, no.  So something did happen then?” </p><p>“Yes,” Hypnos said, eyes widening.  “You’ll never believe this, but the king is reassigning me!  I’m going to be handling the land of dreams exclusively, just as soon as he finds a replacement.” </p><p>Zagreus’s eyebrows rose.  “A replacement?”  His expression turned crafty and devious.  So he did have someone in mind after all.  Hypnos was excited, he realized, to see who he had in mind.  “You’ll have to excuse me, I have something to discuss with my father.” </p><p>“Bye!”  Hypnos waved.  Zagreus really had talked to the king for him.  He’d intervened on his behalf.  Hypnos felt warm and pillow soft, like he had a sunny cloud filling his chest to bursting.  His eyes slid closed, even as they lingered on Zagreus, his shape blurring into an indistinct but familiar blur. </p>
<hr/><p>Hypnos relaxed in the peaceful swirl of dreams, an ear out for anything amiss.  With his frequent presence, though, everything seemed to be progressing even smoother than ever.  Plenty of time to deliver important dreams, and shaping them was getting even easier. </p><p>The bubbles and clouds of mortal and divine dreams floated lazily around him.  The grassy field he plucked from a shepherd’s dream was soft against his bare feet as he lounged on his favorite quilt. </p><p>He startled upright when he felt a new dreamer appear.  The rhythm was divine, but…  He summoned the small cloud, a lovely lavender, closer and peered at it in bafflement. </p><p>“Zagreus?” he asked aloud.  He curled his fingers around the dream, precious and fragile, entering it with caution. </p><p>Zagreus was sitting in an approximation of his room, and his head lifted when Hypnos touched down, clouds forming beneath his feet.  “Hypnos!  I was wondering how this worked.  Turns out I don’t need to wait until death to sleep!” </p><p>Hypnos laughed.  “What are you doing here, Prince Zagreus?  Don’t you have an escape to attempt?” </p><p>Zagreus glanced away, plucking at the thick quilt on his bed, a strange luxury for someone who never slept.  “Well, after Patroclus took over for you, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.  And,” he turned to give Hypnos a shy smile, “I missed seeing you all the time.” </p><p>Hypnos flushed.  “Oh.  Well,” he tried, but nothing seemed to be the right thing to say to that.  “I’ve finally gotten everything sorted out to my liking, so maybe I can be awake more now.  Just, you know, every now and again.  Wouldn’t want to slack on my new official duties.” </p><p>“Of course not,” Zagreus agreed, shyness replaced with brazen delight.  “Now, tell me about this place.  What do other dreams look like?  Where do you normally spend your time?  What do you do here?” </p><p>Hypnos shrugged.  “Easier to show you, I think.”  So he merged Zagreus’s dream with his usual place, replacing the shepherd’s dreamscape with the prince’s bedchambers.  The clouds and bubbles of other dreams appeared gradually until they were swirling all around. </p><p>“Oh, wow.”  Zagreus eyed them all with curiosity.  “So these are the dreams then?” </p><p>Hypnos nodded absently, something pinging at the back of his mind.  A message to deliver, urgent, and the recipient…  He summoned the correct dream and whispered the message into it, willing the dream to shift to accommodate. </p><p>“Message from my sisters,” Hypnos explained with a smile.  “It should change the course of a war on the surface.” </p><p>“A <em>war</em>?”  Zagreus sat up straighter.  “I thought that was Lord Ares’s domain.” </p><p>Hypnos blinked.  “Well, sure.  Doesn’t mean my sisters and I can’t meddle.  If one man has a change of heart, it can change everything, don’t you think?  Of course, I only know a little of what’s going on up there, but my sisters periodically tell me of what’s come to pass.” </p><p>“One of your dreams can cause a change of heart?” </p><p>“Of course.  The right words in the right mind can alter the course of events.”  Hypnos laughed.  “Or, that’s what my sisters tell me, anyway.” </p><p>“I’m glad,” Zagreus said, his eyes soft and warm. </p><p>“About what?” </p><p>“I’m glad your sisters talk to you in whatever way they can.”  Zagreus didn’t elaborate further. </p><p>Hypnos frowned.  “Well, no one else really talks to them, you know?  They make people uncomfortable.  I don’t know why.” </p><p>“Have you spoken to Charon recently?” </p><p>Hypnos blinked.  “What?  No.  Why would I?  He doesn’t like me much.” </p><p>Zagreus hummed.  “I think you should give it another go.”  His smile was the one he always had when he was meddling in other people’s business.  “It’s just that, I thought that Charon hated me, too, but it turns out we’re friends.  And I know he and Hermes are rather close.” </p><p>Hypnos snorted.  <em>Rather close</em> was a bit of an understatement if Hermes’s dreams could be believed.  “Right, but what does that have to do with me?” </p><p>“Just seems to me that Charon prefers talkative company.  I don’t see why that wouldn’t include you.”  Zagreus shrugged.  “He just has trouble communicating, although Hermes seems to understand him perfectly.  Not sure how he manages that, but I’m a bit jealous.” </p><p>Zagreus turned his head as if he heard something.  Hypnos waved.  “Time to wake up, Zagreus.” </p><p>Zagreus pursed his lips.  Was he pouting?  “I’ll see you soon, yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Hypnos agreed with a pleased smile.  “You will.” </p><p>Once Zagreus was gone, Hypnos let the dream fade back into the meadow from before.  He sat back in the grass, considering what Zagreus told him.  He could always… ask Charon?  Maybe, in dreams, he might be able to communicate easier? </p><p>Hypnos bit his lip.  He would only need a moment in the real world to have a full conversation in the dream world.  He reached out, feeling for his brother’s mind of all the minds in the Underworld. </p><p>He was ferrying souls down to Tartarus, the rhythm of his mind even and well worn.  Hypnos encouraged the water to lull him, the strokes of the oar to settle him further.  <em>Just for a moment</em>, he coaxed.  <em>I only need a moment.</em> </p><p>Charon fell asleep, and he opened his eyes in front of Hypnos.  He seemed startled, but not unhappy.  Curious, if anything. </p><p>“Sorry to bother you,” Hypnos said quickly.  “Zagreus implied that you might have maybe enjoyed talking to me, and I wanted to ask, and I thought maybe you’d have an easier time forming words in a dream, so I pulled you here.  But don’t worry, hardly any time will have passed when you wake back up, I made sure.” </p><p>“Hypnos,” Charon said, voice low and rough and dark.  They both startled at the sound.  Charon raised a hand to his throat.  “You are my brother.  Of course I enjoy your company.  I have missed you.” </p><p>Hypnos blushed.  “Me?” he squeaked.  “Are you sure you’re talking to the right brother?” he laughed, trying to cover up his shock.  Was Zagreus <em>always</em> right?  That couldn’t be possible. </p><p>“You are my favorite brother.  I am sure.”  His face didn’t change, but Hypnos could tell that he was smiling.  “You used to take naps in my boat.  I miss it.” </p><p>“I always thought you thought I was annoying!”  Hypnos covered his face with his hands.  “Everyone always like Thanatos better, so I assumed…” </p><p>“Not everyone.”  Charon’s voice almost echoed with the force of his conviction.  “I do not.  Nor does Zagreus.” </p><p>Hypnos laughed.  “Now I know you’re messing with me.  Of course Zagreus likes Thanatos better.  They’re dating, aren’t they?” </p><p>Charon hummed, something reminiscent of his usual groans.  “You should ask him.”  He stepped closer, crouching down in front of Hypnos.  He placed a hand atop his head.  Hypnos stared up at him feeling every inch the younger brother.  “I am very proud of you, Hypnos.  Come sleep in my boat again.  You are always welcome, asleep or awake.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Hypnos murmured, “all right.  I will.  I’ve, um.  Me, too.  I’ve missed you, too.  You’re my favorite brother, too.” </p><p>Charon smiled widely without his face changing at all.  He ruffled Hypnos’s hair, and then he vanished back into the waking world. </p><p>Hypnos flopped back onto the grass, rolling around without dignity.  His brother <em>did</em> like him.  Liked him <em>best</em> even.  He owed Zagreus a thank you.  How did you even thank Zagreus?  He must do things like this all the time, and it wasn’t like he needed anything. </p><p>But then again…  He could always wake up for him.  Just for a little while. </p>
<hr/><p>Hypnos sat up, yawning and bleary-eyed. </p><p>“Charon, mate, what have you got in store for me today?” Zagreus asked, bright and breezy. </p><p>Hypnos looked toward the noise.  Charon was manning one of his little shops—they seemed to be in Elysium, based on the water and the grass—and Zagreus was considering the wares on offer.  Zagreus was here! </p><p>Hypnos floated up and out of the boat, winking at Charon as he snuck up behind their prince.  Charon betrayed nothing. </p><p>“What’s that one do?” Hypnos asked brightly. </p><p>Zagreus jumped, spinning around and drawing his spear. </p><p>Hypnos laughed.  “Easy, easy, Zagreus.”  He grinned.  “Has my brother ever left you to the wolves in one of his chambers before?” </p><p>Zagreus relaxed, stowing his weapon immediately.  “No, but I’ve been fighting for too long to relax right now.”  His laugh was rueful.  “What are you doing here, anyway?” </p><p>“I was sleeping in Charon’s boat.  The waters of the Styx are very soothing.  Good for a restful sleep.”  Hypnos beamed, rocking in the air.  “We’ve cleared the air, he and I, thanks to you.  So, uh, thanks!” </p><p>Zagreus looked between Hypnos and Charon, beaming.  “Oh, that’s wonderful!”  He clapped his shoulder.  “Is that why you tossed me that discount card first thing?  You’re such a sap, mate.  Don’t worry, I won’t tell another soul.” </p><p>Charon’s groan sounded to Hypnos like, <em>See to it that you don’t, princeling.</em>  Hypnos snickered. </p><p>“Honestly, though, I’m so glad for both of you.  I knew there was just a miscommunication happening.” </p><p>Hypnos felt like he’d swallowed butterflies.  Zagreus’s smile was devastating. </p><p><em>You should ask him about Thanatos</em>, Charon groaned, insistent. </p><p>A roar of noise came from one side.  Zagreus startled.  “Oh!  Right, I suppose I’m expected by now.  I should get going.  Don’t want to keep Asterius waiting.” </p><p>“Oh, um, Zagreus!  Would you maybe want to split some Nectar again?  In the lounge?  When you get back?”  Hypnos fought against his urge to fidget. </p><p>Zagreus gave him another earnest smile, achingly intense, until Hypnos thought it might actually be enough to kill him, chthonic though he was. </p><p>“That would be lovely!  I’ll see you back at the House then?” </p><p>Hypnos nodded.  “Yep!” </p><p>Zagreus made a purchase and headed off to what looked like a coliseum.  “Wish me luck, yeah?  Sounds like they’ve got that chariot they don’t deserve this time.” </p><p>“Good luck!”  Hypnos waved. </p><p>Zagreus passed through the door, and Charon immediately closed up shop.  Hypnos sighed. </p><p><em>You should really say something to him.  Otherwise, our sisters are likely to get involved</em>, Charon groaned. </p><p>Hypnos gaped.  “What?  No!  They wouldn’t get involved for something like this!”  He faltered.  “Would they?” </p><p>But Charon remained unhelpfully silent. </p><p>“<em>Would they?</em>” </p><p>Charon led him back to his boat, but refused to say anything else. </p>
<hr/><p>One meeting in the lounge became two, became three, became a standing date.  If Hypnos was awake to greet him, Zagreus would drink in the lounge with him and chat until one of them needed to leave. </p><p>It was everything Hypnos had ever let himself want.  He had his brother back, and he and Zagreus were actually really <em>friends</em>.  It wasn’t pity, and he wasn’t messing with him.  Zagreus really did enjoy his company, no matter how sarcastic he was, no matter how little restraint he showed. </p><p>“What are you doing with my brother, Zag?” Thanatos asked, voice flat and cold as ever. </p><p>“With Charon?  We have a business arrangement.  You know that, Than.” </p><p>“Not <em>Charon.</em>  Hypnos.”  Thanatos sounded irritated.  “But you knew that, so answer the question.” </p><p>“He and I are friends.  Is that really so hard to believe?” Zagreus sounded impatient. </p><p>“Yes.  It is.  Hypnos doesn’t make friends.” </p><p>Hypnos flinched.  He’d always been blunt, but evidently he held some things back the few times they spoke lately.  Did his brother really think so little of him? </p><p>“He does, actually,” Zagreus countered.  “Just not with people who bully him or think he’s some useless layabout.  Which he isn’t, by the way.  You should see the work he does.  It’s incredible to see.” </p><p>Thanatos scoffed.  “Whatever.  Just don’t lead him on.” </p><p>“And he’s gone,” Zagreus muttered.  “Asshole.” </p><p>Hypnos faltered.  If he was gone, Zagreus was definitely going to notice him.  He turned, looking for an exit. </p><p>“Hypnos?  How much of that did you hear?” </p><p>Hypnos winced.  Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.  “Probably all of it.”  He sketched a shaky smile.  “Thanks for standing up for me.  It’s not necessary with Thanatos, though.  I know how little he thinks of me already!” </p><p>Zagreus sighed.  “He cares about you in his own way, but…  Well, he doesn’t understand you, is all.  And he’s an unmitigated asshole.” </p><p>“He sure is!”  Hypnos wanted to like all of his family, but Thanatos, among others, made that difficult.  Very difficult. </p><p>Seated in the lounge across from the prince, Hypnos found himself remembering things long since past.  “Did you know that I used to want to be just like him when I grew up?” Hypnos asked.  “I knew I couldn’t be like Charon, exactly, as much as I loved him, but Thanatos was my hero.” </p><p>Zagreus leaned on his hand, his full attention more intoxicating than any Nectar.  “Has that changed?” </p><p>“He’s always so <em>dismissive</em>, you know?  I work <em>so hard</em> in the hopes for a little acknowledgement, and instead it’s always ‘I wish you were more like your brother,’ and not, ‘well done juggling two full time jobs!’  It hardly seems fair,” he grumbled. </p><p>“It isn’t fair,” Zagreus insisted.  “Have you talked to Nyx lately?” </p><p>“Mom?”  Hypnos shook his head quickly.  “I’m not allowed until I’ve grown up and gained my independence.  Should be any century now.” </p><p>Zagreus had his meddling expression on, thoughtful, like he was solving problems in his head.  “I think you should talk to her again.” </p><p>“No.”  Hypnos shook his head.  “Talking to Charon is one thing.  I’m not…  I can’t.”  He looked down at his hands.  “You’ve felt rejected by your mother, right?  Would you knowingly subject yourself to that feeling?” </p><p>Zagreus’s hands landed over his.  They were callused and warm, heavy.  “No, I wouldn’t.”  He squeezed gently.  “You’re right.  She’ll need to talk to you,” he decided. </p><p>Hypnos lifted his head.  “Do you ever leave well enough alone?” </p><p>“No,” Zagreus agreed, unbothered.  His expression was relaxed and open.  “Not once.” </p><p>He could hardly argue with that.  “Has it ever backfired on you?” </p><p>“Not yet.” </p><p>Hypnos let himself laugh.  “Hopefully your luck holds.” </p><p>“It will.” </p><p>Hypnos didn’t know what to do with Zagreus’s unbridled confidence, so he didn’t do anything.  Only thanked him for the drink and wandered off to find somewhere comfortable to sleep.  Maybe his brother would be at the gates waiting for him if he went looking…</p>
<hr/><p>Nyx frowned down at him, her expression unreadable.  Hypnos stared, anxious and confused.  He was just looking for Zagreus.  Why was his mom here? </p><p>“It has been brought to my attention,” she said lowly, “that you believe I do not love you, or that I am not proud of you, my child.” </p><p>Hypnos flushed.  “Who told you that?” </p><p>“I made the connection myself.”  She looked puzzled.  “I forget, sometimes, how different you and your brothers are from each other.  What worked for one will not always work for all.  For that, I owe you an apology.” </p><p>Hypnos floated backward, reeling and wrongfooted.  “You don’t need to apologize!” </p><p>But Nyx shook her head.  “No, my child, I do.”  She smiled, and she looked like the mother who had, however briefly, doted on him when he was small.  “You were working very hard, and I could not see that.”  She reached out, and her hand caressed his cheek, the contact light and fleeting.  “I am proud of the god you have become.” </p><p>Hypnos felt tears welling up.  He tried to force them back down, but her eyes were warm, and she was speaking to him again, and he missed her <em>so much</em>.  “Mom!”  He threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around her, and cried into her dress. </p><p>Her hand rested lightly atop his head, but she remained silent otherwise.  After a moment, he pulled himself back together and pulled away from her. </p><p>“Um, sorry.  I know I’m supposed to be all grown up, but…” </p><p>Nyx smiled.  “You are not your brother.  Your grown up will look different than his, and that isn’t wrong.  Emotions do not make you weak, my child.”  She cupped his cheek again, wiping away a residual tear.  “Perhaps they are even suited to the work you do, in a way they are not suited to the work of your siblings.” </p><p>Hypnos blinked.  “Oh.  I hadn’t thought of that.  The humans on the surface are like this, too, aren’t they?” </p><p>“They are,” Nyx agreed. </p><p>“Maybe that’s why?  I watch over their dreams.  It wouldn’t be right if I couldn’t understand them a little, huh?”  Hypnos glanced up at Nyx, assessing and hopeful. </p><p>“I see no fault in your analysis.”  Nyx touched his head.  “Now, I must get back to minding the realm.  I believe you were looking for Zagreus?” </p><p>Hypnos’s cheeks went hot.  “Uh, what?” </p><p>“I am a mother, Hypnos.  It is impossible for any of my children to hide certain developments from me.”  Her eyes glittered like the stars in her dress and her hair.  “Give him my regards.” </p><p>“I, uh, I will.”  He floated back, still reeling.  “You won’t tell him, will you?” he asked, probably too softly. </p><p>“I will not interfere, my child.  You have my word.  I cannot, however, speak for your sisters.”  Her smile turned mischievous.  “They are romantics beneath it all, I suspect.” </p><p>Hypnos thought of the many dreams meant for nothing more than ensuring a couple were able to be together.  He thought of the stories Zagreus told about the List of Minor Prophecies helping him to reunite the court’s star-crossed lovers.  He thought of the first time he met Eurydice and Patroclus.  He thought of Persephone’s return to the Underworld. </p><p>Hypnos blanched. </p><p>He was in so much trouble. </p>
<hr/><p>Hypnos was having a busy night.  His sisters had much that needed arranging, and he was constantly flitting from dream to dream, hardly noticing whose were whose.  He shifted dreams to nightmares when needed, and nightmares to dreams when called for.  His focus was such that he hardly noticed the instructions changing on the paper he held until he was following them, entering the dream before him instead of simply shifting it from without. </p><p>Zagreus was there.  He was dreaming of…  Dreaming of…  Hypnos’s thoughts blanked.  Zagreus was in his bed, kissing and touching a figure that resembled…  A figure that looked like… </p><p>Zagreus lifted his head as if he sensed eyes on him.  His eyes cleared as he saw him, and the figure beneath him melted away. </p><p>The figure looked like Hypnos. </p><p>The paper in his hand turned to dust, purpose fulfilled.  Hypnos covered his face to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“My sisters sent me here!  I’m sorry to intrude!”  Hypnos’s hands were shaking, he realized distantly.  His toes curled into a soft rug. </p><p>“So they wanted me to dream, and for you to arrive during.”  Zagreus hummed.  “I suppose that explains the new prophecy.  I was rather curious about it.” </p><p>“New prophecy?” Hypnos eked out. </p><p>“Mm,” Zagreus agreed.  The bed shifted.  Footsteps padded across the floor.  “I was told to sleep and dream.”  Zagreus’s hand curled under his chin, lifting his face, but Hypnos refused to move his hands.  “You’re not floating.” </p><p>“I don’t, usually, in dreams.” </p><p>Large, warm hands closed around his wrists, calluses rough on the delicate skin there.  His hands were pulled ever so gently downward until his face was exposed to Zagreus’s gaze. </p><p>“Are you so embarrassed because you want me, or because you don’t?” Zagreus asked with his usual directness. </p><p>Hypnos squeaked.  “I, um,” he tried. </p><p>“If it’s the former, you must know by now, how I feel about you.  Surely it can’t be so embarrassing?” Zagreus murmured, low and sweet.  Hypnos shivered, eyes clenched shut.  “And if it’s the latter…  I think you would have already left by now.” </p><p>Hypnos couldn’t say anything, words caught behind his lungs, clogging up his chest.  Zagreus couldn’t mean it.  He <em>couldn’t</em>. </p><p>“I like you, Hypnos.  Very much.  Would you let me show you?” </p><p>Hypnos felt like he might vibrate out of his skin, overwhelmed and overwrought.  Something pressed against his lips, warm and petal soft.  His eyes flew open, startled to see Zagreus so close, his eyes shut and expression mild. </p><p>When Zagreus pulled away, his expression was searching, but not especially anxious. </p><p>Hypnos couldn’t relate.  “You’re my best friend,” he blurted.  “I don’t want—I remember—When you and Meg broke up, you didn’t speak for <em>decades</em>.  I don’t want that, not at all, I couldn’t—<em>can’t</em>—” </p><p>Zagreus looped an arm around his waist, steadying and solid.  “Why are you assuming we’ll break up?” </p><p>“Isn’t that what happens?”  Hypnos forced himself to look up at Zagreus.  “If you didn’t stay with Meg or Thanatos, why would you stay with me?” </p><p>“Why would I…?”  Zagreus startled.  “This is different.  I’ve never…  I didn’t know what was missing before, but I know now.  I’d never seen a successful romantic relationship before, so I didn’t know what I was meant to be aiming for.”  He sighed, and his breath ghosted over Hypnos’s face.  “Meg and Than, what I felt for them is different, much different.  Seeing Achilles and Orpheus, Patroclus and Eurydice, even Asterius in Elysium…  Seeing my parents together for the first time…  I understood, Hypnos.” </p><p>Hypnos flushed, even his ears and throat felt hot.  “I don’t think<em> I</em> understand.” </p><p>“I guess going slow isn’t really my style, is it?”  Zagreus gave a boyish grin, unfairly charming.  “I’m in love with you, Hypnos.  I only ever liked Meg and Than.  It was never…  It was never like this.  If you asked me, I would do anything.  I would die in a thousand different ways, just to see you smile.  I would stand in the fiery waters of the Phlegethon again and again and again, and I wouldn’t hesitate for a moment.” </p><p>Hypnos stared at him, uncomprehending.  “You—But <em>why</em>?  I’m just…  I’m not worth anything like <em>that</em>!” </p><p>The hand around his waist tightened abruptly, fingers digging into his hip.  “You are worth more than that to me.  I’m no poet,” he said slowly, “and I’ve only recently learned the lyre, but I understand the songs now, Hypnos.  They never made sense to me until you.” </p><p><em>Oh.</em>  Hypnos grabbed Zagreus by the collar and tugged him down into a clumsy kiss.  He wasn’t entirely sure he’d gotten it right until Zagreus shifted, tilting his head and sealing their mouths more firmly together. </p><p>“Please,” Hypnos managed between intoxicating kisses, “show me?” </p><p>Zagreus groaned low in his throat, and Hypnos felt a thrill jolt through him.  What use had he of Nectar now?  This was ten times as intoxicating, his head spinning madly, his skin tingling wherever Zagreus touched it. </p><p>Zagreus tightened his hold and walked them both backward, tumbling them onto his bed.  Hypnos moaned.  The quilts were exactly as luxurious as they looked, soft and thick beneath his fingertips. </p><p>“Why do you have such a wonderful bed when you insist on not using it?” Hypnos complained. </p><p>“We’re using it now, aren’t we?”  Zagreus rolled them so Hypnos was sprawled out underneath him and kissed across his jaw, down his throat.  “You’re certainly welcome to use it, if you’re ever looking for a place to sleep.” </p><p>Hypnos thought of that, sleeping in Zagreus’s bed like he had a right, taking up space in his private rooms, waiting there for him between his escape attempts.  He choked on whatever noise wanted to escape him. </p><p>“Too much?” Zagreus guessed. </p><p>“Nope!  I’m fine!” </p><p>Zagreus pulled back and gave him a disbelieving look.  The look quickly shifted to something darker, eyes dragging down his body as if memorizing how he looked.  “That’s good, then,” he said, voice rough.  “Because I want to see this again.  Want you to use my bed like it’s your right, like it’s where you <em>belong</em>.” </p><p>Zagreus kissed him again, hungry and desperate. </p><p>Hypnos hooked a leg around his back, tugging, until their hips slotted together.  He whined, high and eager, and tossed his head back.  “Zagreus,” he gasped, “I need—I don’t know what I need, but don’t—please don’t stop!” </p><p>“Couldn’t if I wanted to, sweetheart.”  He groaned.  “Blood and darkness, I’ve thought about this so often, I don’t know where to start now.” </p><p>Hypnos clutched at him, and his fingers gripped fabric instead of skin.  No, he decided.  That wouldn’t do.  They shouldn’t be wearing anything at all for this.  Their clothes evaporated like they’d never been there at all. </p><p>“That’s a neat trick,” Zagreus murmured.  “Oh, look at you.  <em>Gorgeous</em>.” </p><p>Hypnos looked up at him from under his eyelashes.  “Like you can talk.”  His eyes trailed lower, over the firm chest, the taut stomach…  “In me,” he realized, feverish.  “I need you in me.”  His fingers dug into the bare flesh of Zagreus’s shoulders. </p><p>Zagreus moaned.  “<em>Blood and darkness</em>.”  He forced Hypnos’s legs wider, hitching one up until he could get at the core of him. </p><p>Hypnos pulled at Zagreus’s experience and manipulated his body accordingly until he was loose and wet and aching.  Zagreus pressed two fingers to him and cursed under his breath.  “Hypnos, <em>fuck</em>.” </p><p>“That’s the idea!” he chirped and spread his legs wider.  “Come on, come on, <em>come on</em>.” </p><p>Zagreus laughed, but took his cock in hand and guided it forward.  With a slow, smooth thrust, he filled Hypnos fit to burst.  Hypnos cried out.  Spots danced before his eyes, and his skin tingled from his scalp down to his soles. </p><p>“You feel like a dream,” Zagreus teased.  He picked up a slow but deep rhythm until Hypnos was sure it would drive him mad. </p><p>Why had he never done this before?  Sex felt way better than he was expecting it to.  Although, maybe it was just Zagreus, being so close to him, pinned down beneath him, filled up by him.  Hypnos didn’t feel much like experimenting to find out, much more interested in seeing how often they could get away for this. </p><p>“I love you,” Zagreus breathed against his throat. </p><p>Hypnos arched as Zagreus struck at some sensitive place within.  “… you, too; I love you, too,” he gasped.  Hungry for more, Hypnos tugged Zagreus back toward him until they were kissing again. </p><p>Zagreus’s hand wrapped around his dick, pumping and stroking until Hypnos was coming with a wail, fingernails dragging down his back.  Within another several thrusts, as Hypnos was settling back into his skin, Zagreus followed suit, filling him up. </p><p>Hypnos’s vision blanked for a moment, something within him shifting to without, head spinning madly.  Something was different, changed.  There was something new. </p><p>Zagreus was kissing his chest, his face, pushing his hair back from his forehead, affection evident in every touch, every look.  Hypnos sighed, rolling them over so he could nuzzle against Zagreus’s firm chest. </p><p>“We should do this again in the waking world,” Zagreus murmured.  “I want to see you sprawled out on my bed just like this.” </p><p>Hypnos hummed.  “I’ll have to see if I have the time.  I’m a very busy god, you know.  Lots to do.” </p><p>Zagreus snorted.  “Yes, yes, I know.”  He turned his head, and a frown marred his lovely features.  “Damn,” he muttered.  “I have to go.” </p><p>“Yes, I expected as much.”  He sighed.  “I’ll join you in the waking world in a little while.  You can treat me to a Nectar,” Hypnos decided. </p><p>“I’ll treat you to an Ambrosia,” he promised and kissed the side of his head. </p><p>He faded back into the waking world, but the dream around Hypnos held fast.  Hypnos looked around, baffled.  “Am I dreaming?” he asked aloud.  He summoned his clothes back and pushed to his feet.  He wasn’t returning to the main area he watched the dreams from. </p><p>Was this his dream now? </p><p>Could Hypnos dream?  Was that possible? </p><p>He was still pondering this when a small voice startled him.  “Hello?” </p><p>Hypnos looked down.  A young boy was looking up at him with wide gray eyes.  His skin was a warm tan, his hair white, and Hypnos was startled to recognize the familiar style shared by Persephone and Zagreus. </p><p><em>My son</em>, he realized.  <em>Mine and Zagreus’s.</em> </p><p>“Hello,” he returned, tone of surprise obvious. </p><p>The boy tilted his head to one side.  “You’re… Dad?” he asked, voice hesitant and heartbreaking. </p><p>“It sure does seem that way,” Hypnos said, forcing himself to smile.  <em>Was he old enough to be a father?</em>  “Do you have a name?  I’m not sure how this normally works, but I’m pretty sure this is… out of the ordinary.  You must be one special kid, huh?” </p><p>He smiled shyly and ducked his head.  “Morpheus,” he said.  “I’m called Morpheus.” </p><p>“My little dream,” Hypnos acknowledged.  “Do you want a hug?” </p><p>Morpheus raised his head, gray eyes wide and eager.  A smile stretched across his cheeks, so like Zagreus when he was a boy.  “Yes!” </p><p>Hypnos knelt down and opened his arms, laughing when the boy launched into them.  He held him close and nuzzled into his soft hair.  “Welcome to the world, kiddo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>